the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icewish
Hey Icy, I'm just asking but..... Can you comment on my new Chararts? Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 02:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Why are you in severe pain?!?! Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 23:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :O Your becoming a lady!! Your having cramps, its normal for a girl to go through this, look it up on google ok? You'll se ethat your fine :D Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm..... Look at this, no I did not Copyright, I'm showing it to you x3: Something hypochondriacs and people with abdominal pain may wonder about is how to know if your appendix burst. Well, the first thing that has to be resolved is whether or not there’s an issue with the appendix to begin with…after all, it’s not going to burst spontaneously just because it felt like it. Appendicitis occurs when your appendix gets blocked by something, usually feces or an abnormal growth of some kind, and stops working like it should. Be on the lookout for this combination of typical symptoms: #Pain with a side of pain. The first and most universal symptom of an appendix problem is pain, and it’s not just one of those random aches and pains we all get over time as humans. Appendicitis pain is first centered around the navel and eventually moves down to the lower-right side of the abdomen; yes, it’s the right side, not the left—the left side is where the pancreas is located. This kind of pain will be minor at first, but eventually it will get a lot worse and you will definitely feel it. #Feeling flu-ish. Some other symptoms you might (but not always will) experience with appendicitis are nausea, a low fever, chills, mysterious weight loss or lessened appetite, bowel issues and vomiting. Whether you go to a general practitioner, the acute care clinic, or the emergency room, you should unquestionably get some kind of testing done if any of those symptoms are present. # # Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Mmk, good its not that. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Surez as long as you edit too and go on chat ;) Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) HI! i can finally respond to your messages now! :D oh and um..what random thing should i say? hmm...how about...Monkeys eat stuff!! :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 22:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy! Thx for the Moon charart. I really love it. And, well, thanks for un-protecting your talk page! :P Thanks! MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 23:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I wont be able to get on for a while. I got grounded. Im sorry. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 19:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I DON'T UNDERSTAND...what happened in the time I was gone? Lightningshadow turned gay.........................................................Not that thats bad! 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 21:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) sorry i've been busy with school and cleaning but yeah ill edit when i have time :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) i like your new avatar! wanna chat for a bit?Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete half of my pages? 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 20:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Message from Icefern Icefern is not able to chat on chat or possibly edit because of certain issues, however, she told me to link you to an IRC channel (she's able to chat on the IRC). http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=IceWuzHere Sometimes, she'll be on: Here ~~The Outcast Wolf I know I shouldn't ask if you're too busy... But when you have some spare time, could you give me a brief drawing lesson? I suck at drawing, and the kinda computer-art you do is great. Please, but only if you have the time. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, but I think a written tutorial would be good because other users could learn too. :D You have ''awesome art skills, Icy! This will be so fun! MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) sure. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) sorry i wan't on chat Dx my internet died :(Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you chat with me icy? i'm not feeling the best at the moment.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) its fine :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:17, June 8, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) .. You took them all off? 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 11:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Random SSB Message http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lBoL1Ic9uWw Whenever I get it, she shall me my main :3 http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 12:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) OK :) Can you edit the following RP's- CC RP, MC RP, TPOSS RP, and R RP thanks XD 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy. :) I was wondering if you knew where Lilly has been? My character needs one of her character's help... Did she leave wikia? If so, are her characters up for adoption? Thanks. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? I can briefly RP Thornstar? My cat needs her apprentice ceremony. XD MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 05:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ._. In my opinion, people should add categories to THEIR own pages, if they aren't too lazy to do it. ._. Butimjustabigoledummyheadwhocanrambleonandonaboutcrapnobodycaresaboutmuttermuttermuttermutter 00:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can I keep Kit, Warrior, and Medicine Cat if I add them correctly? Cause those kinda need to be there, in my opinion. 01:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Icy, I TOLD you I was keeping Warriors, Kits, Leader, Medicine Cat, etc. ._. 12:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) -adjusts glasses- First of all, I think categories such as "Warriors" and "Kits" should be added, as they are ranks in a Clan. We have "Rogues", so it's only fair. And second, idgaf if you say Warriors, Kits, Medicine Cats are YOUR categories, because they aren't. /I/ created them. And "Leader" and "Medicine Cat" also should be "allowed" because there is so few. So don't bitch at me for adding the categories that are necessary. And, sure, I'll give you credit, Living was a little ridiculous. And PLEASE don't touch my pages again. -coughs, straightens papers- Good day. 12:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay, I just had to get some stuff off my chest. But can you please understand that those categories are necessary? And I'm sure Moony, Dawn, Night, /and/ yourself can spare a little time by adding them. 12:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm awake now so sure you can talk to me :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Stop, just stop! Its so hurtful to see you so pissed off! You dont have to do them, I will. even know im not admin anymore.... ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 23:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll do my own :) its fine. and yes I saw your rant XD ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 23:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 23:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if i edit the community message and give recognition to the new users?Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) You ok? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, chat? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 22:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy, I just wanted t say thank you! For the awesome sig you made me! Thanks! ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Dappleh Falling is a of Landing 23:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me a sig that says- If you fall, I'll be there for you ~Floor If you want to make it that many links, but you don't have to I dont care. xD But can you make it it different shades of blue? with two hearts on each side? If not its ok. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 23:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Icy! Can you edit the following RP's? R RP, D RP (with bailos if thats possible), and TPOED RP? Thanks! It took me by surprise! 18:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Edited and Chat? It took me by surprise! 19:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icy! i just wanted to let you know that i won't be on chat. My computer is acting weird and won't let me on chat so...yeah..but i can still edit :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, it won't let me on chat but can you edit R RP? It took me by surprise! 16:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC)